


Deadly, Pretty Things

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Supernatural femslash, assassin!Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: In need of a poison to complete a contract, assassin!Meg meets with a certain red-headed witch. Turns out they have more in common than meets the eye.





	Deadly, Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: Meg and Rowena, #27 - a kiss as a suggestion

It was just after midday when Meg arrived at the witch’s hut, a small, thatched dwelling on the edge of the woods. No sooner had she tied her horse to a tree than the door opened, revealing a black-clad woman with dark-red hair— _Rowena_ , Meg’s informant, Spangler, had said—who eyed Meg appraisingly as the latter approached.

“Well, now,” said Rowena, “aren’t _you_ a nice surprise! Spangler dinnae mention yer good looks.”

 _Funny, I was just thinking the same thing_ , thought Meg, allowing her gaze to linger on the delicate curve of the other woman’s jaw. “Yeah, well, I’m not exactly his type.”

“Och, true enough,” replied Rowena with a wry smile. “The man always did prefer the dagger to the sheath. Still, useful as far as contacts go, an’ he never tries anythin’ unbecomin’, which is more than I can say for some of the others I deal with. So,” she continued, gesturing for Meg to enter. “Spangler tells me yer after Aqua Tofana.”

“I am,” confirmed Meg. She needed the poison to fulfill a contract. The Lady Abaddon had been insistent: the death of her husband, Lord Asmodeus, must appear accidental. “Have you got it?”

“I do.” Rowena sat down at the small table in the middle of the room and indicated for Meg to take the seat opposite her. “T’won’t come cheaply, though.”

“Figured as much.” Meg tugged a coin pouch free of her belt and tossed it onto the table, where it landed with a heavy clunk. “Guess it’s a good thing my services are generally in demand.”

Rowena chortled, emptying the pouch’s contents on the tabletop. “Aye, world’s always better with fewer evil men. Leaves more room for the evil skanks like us.” She counted the coins quickly and let out a hum of approval. “And it looks like you’ve killed quite a few evil men.”

Meg shrugged. “I’ve killed women too. No sense in limiting myself.”

“No, I suppose not.” Rowena traced a slow circle around the edge of a coin, gaze intent. “But of course, what’s true in the bedroom’s often true in life as well.”

“Naturally,” replied Meg, feeling a rush of heat at the way Rowena’s eyes darkened in response. “The deadliest things are often the prettiest.”

Rowena let out a soft laugh. “That they are.” She abandoned her coin, head tilting in a coy smile. “Just so happens I’ve a penchant for things of that nature.”

“Mm,” agreed Meg, gaze tracing the low neck of Rowena’s dress, “that, and women who take what they want.”

Rowena’s smile widened. She leaned forward, affording Meg an even better view. “I see we’re of similar persuasion.”

“Perhaps,” said Meg, mirroring Rowena’s pose, “although I guess that depends on what you want.”

“Let’s suppose I told you I wanted you to take me, right now, on this table.” She shifted closer, brushing her lips over Meg’s in obvious invitation. “What would you say to that, my deadly, pretty thing?”

Meg reached up, threading a hand through Rowena’s hair and tugging lightly. “I wouldn’t need any persuading…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Deadly, Pretty Things](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/185432701352/oooohhhh-you-know-what-ive-never-thought-about)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
